


Just Popping By

by CiaraFox



Series: Just Popping By [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: (it’s canon Joss Whedon said so!), Anal Sex, Angst, Awkwardness, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Smut, Spike and Angelus Had Sex, Spit As Lube, Unexpected Visitor, Unrequited Love Finally Requited, getting caught, old hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Spike gets an unexpected visitor, with a very unexpected proposition…
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS)
Series: Just Popping By [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777483
Kudos: 55





	Just Popping By

**Author's Note:**

> A random old Spangel thing I found and updated – still random and probably unrealistic but eh, I liked it enough :)  
> Besides, it's a disgrace that I have no Spangel on here considering it was the first ship I ever got into and the whole reason I discovered fanfic – so that needed to be fixed :D
> 
> Takes place during S6 of Buffy/S3 of Angel. In this I am going with the idea that they had sex once back in the day, though it's quite probable they did it more according to what Joss said ;) Also just kinda ignoring the whole perfect happiness curse thing/I guess he wasn't perfectly happy yet? xD

“What the…?”

Spike stared at the man in front of him as though he was a dog that had just stood up on its hind legs and spoken to him in plain English.

The man stared right back with determination in his gaze. He had come all this way to tell the younger vampire something very important, and he wasn’t going to leave until he had done so.

“Hello, Spike,” Angel said calmly.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Spike asked.

“What, I don’t even get a ‘hi’?”

“I don’t think you heard me, Angel. _What the bloody hell are you doing here?”_ demanded Spike.

“Can’t your old grandsire pop by for a visit from time to time?” asked the older vampire playfully.

“No. No, you can’t just ‘pop by’. Why the hell would you think you could do that? And why would you even want to? And how did you know where I lived?!”

“I have people,” said Angel shortly. He glanced past Spike into the dingy crypt beyond. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

Spike scowled at the sarcasm he couldn’t hear but knew was there.

“You gonna invite me in or what?” asked Angel.

“Why should I?” countered Spike, glaring.

“It’s polite.” Spike raised an eyebrow. “Fine. I don’t actually need an invitation.”

With that, Angel manoeuvred around Spike and entered the crypt where the blonde vampire made his home. Spike growled under his breath and whirled around.

“What do you want, you bastard?” he asked darkly.

Angel ceased his scrutiny of the dimly lit crypt and turned to face the younger vampire. There was a strange sparkle in the depths of his eyes. He looked slightly nervous, but seemed to make up his mind about something as he looked at Spike.

When he did answer, it was simple.

“You.”

Spike froze.

“What?” he said, his voice barely audible.

“You. I want you, Spike,” said Angel.

Spike gulped. Before he could say anything, Angel crossed the space between them, put a hand on each of his cheeks, and kissed him right on the lips.

Spike stumbled back a few steps in surprise. Unluckily for him (and luckily for Angel), his back hit the wall of the crypt before he could get too far. Now he had no means of escape whatsoever.

For the first few moments, he was too stunned to move. Angel’s lips ground against his, trying to coax some life into them. He pressed Spike up against the wall, pinning him there with his body and his arms. Spike was well and truly trapped.

Spike felt Angel’s tongue against his lips, trying to force entry. He opened his mouth instinctively, allowing Angel to deepen the kiss, and a jolt of lust shot from his stomach to his groin. Unable to stop himself, Spike started kissing back.

Angel smiled as he felt him responding, moving his hands down onto the younger man’s back and pulling him closer still. Spike’s fingers twitched; part of him wanted to give in completely, but the other wouldn’t permit it.

Eventually, the latter part gained the advantage, and Spike shoved his grandsire off him in half-hearted disgust. Before Angel could get his bearings, he slapped him hard across the face.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he hissed.

Angel’s eyes widened a little, and he brought a hand to his reddening cheek. He had hoped Spike would take this better. Apparently, he was going to have to handle this a touch more delicately that he had so far.

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying on an apologetic smile. “I just… couldn’t help myself?”

Spike could only stare. He didn’t understand what was going on. Then, all of a sudden, he deflated from the inside out, and Angel swore he could see something glimmering in his blue eyes as they met his. Something that resembled pain.

“Why are you here, Angel?” Spike asked again, his voice weak.

“I don’t…”

“Do you just love to torment me? Is that it? Am I still your plaything, even now?”

Angel couldn’t respond, simply because he didn’t know what Spike was talking about.

“Look – if you really have to mess with me, fine. My body, my mind: they’re yours. Do whatever you want with them. But not my heart. That’s off-limits. Please. You can have anything but that.”

Angel frowned. He still had no idea what Spike was talking about. But he could tell that the pain in Spike’s voice, his eyes – it was old, deep-rooted inside him. He had been living with it for decades – centuries, even. But he didn’t know what it was or what had caused it.

“Spike, I don’t know what you’re –”

“Oh, don’t pretend,” Spike snapped tersely. “You’re up to something, I know it. I don’t know what it is, but it’s just designed to hurt me, beat me down. I can tell.”

“I’m not up to anything,” insisted Angel. “I’m just… I just thought…”

“You ‘just thought’ what?”

Angel looked away for a second, wondering whether he should just outright tell Spike or not. He soon decided it was the only way. Angel turned his eyes to Spike’s and spoke from the heart.

“I don’t want to hate you anymore, Spike. I can’t. I don’t. I want to be with you. And I want you to want that too. We’ve been fighting each other for so many years, and I don’t understand why.”

“Just stop.” Spike glared at him. “What? Do you want me to say it? Huh?”

“Say what?” asked Angel warily.

“That I hate you because I fucking loved you, alright?!”

Angel felt the shock like a blast of cold. Spike _loved_ him? What? When? He didn’t know how to respond.

Spike saw from the shock in his expression that he’d honestly had no idea. That stumped him.

“You… you really didn’t know?”

“No…” Angel looked him right in the eyes. “Spike, you… you loved me?”

“Well, yeah. I _did_ ,” he emphasises. “I can’t believe you didn’t know. Wasn’t that why you shagged me? To make me hurt even more when you went right back to treating me like crap after?”

Angel frowned. “It wasn’t like that. I just… wanted to have sex with you,” he said.

“You just wanted to have sex with me?” Spike repeated.

“Who wouldn’t?” replied Angel, trying on a small smile.

In normal circumstances, Spike would have smirked at that, but he was too tense.

“I swear, Spike, I didn’t do that to hurt you,” Angel said. “Not like that. I just… I believed I could have whatever I wanted, and I wanted you, so… I took you. It’s as simple as that, really.”

“Is that why you’re here, then?” asked Spike, looking distinctly miserable all of a sudden. “To take what you want and then leave? Is that it?”

Angel didn’t respond at once, so Spike took that as a yes.

“Well, I said you could have my body, and you can.” As Spike spoke, he moved his hands to the waistband of his trousers. “Just leave my heart out of it.”

Spike looked down at his hands as they began to unbuckle his belt, slowly but firmly. Then he moved onto his trousers… and a hand came to rest on his, stilling them.

“But I don’t want your body, Spike.” Spike looked up, right into Angel’s dark brown eyes. “I want your heart.”

Spike opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out.

“Well…” Angel smiled a little. “Actually, I was kind of hoping I could have both.”

“You… you want…” Spike simply couldn’t get to grips with what Angel was implying. It didn’t make any sense.

“I want _you_ , Spike,” Angel said firmly. “Your body, your mind, your heart: _everything._ And, more importantly, I want to give you _my_ everything. _My_ body, mind… heart…”

Spike stared so deeply into Angel’s eyes that he could have sworn he was seeing right down into his soul. And Angel stared back in kind, losing himself in the grey-blue of Spike’s wide, confused eyes.

“I don’t trust you,” muttered Spike.

Angel smiled sadly and put a hand on his cheek.

“I know,” he said. “And I get that, after everything. But I swear, this isn’t a trick. It’s the truth. I don’t want us to be enemies anymore. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I want… to be with you. In every way.”

Spike swallowed, and hesitated for a moment.

“Why?” he asked quietly. “And why now?”

“Do you really need me to tell you?” Spike nodded, and Angel rolled his eyes light-heartedly. “Well… you’re almost never serious, you never do as you’re told, and you don’t care what anyone thinks. You’re the exact opposite of me. And that’s exactly why I need you. Not to mention, you’re gorgeous and funny and always you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Spike looked baffled.

“And as for why now…” Angel gave him a slightly embarrassed look. “I don’t really know. I guess, in a way, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. You’ve always been a massive part of my life. But lately, it’s just been a lot more… obvious. The last few weeks, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I realised I was thinking in a… pretty unusual way.”

Even in this emotionally-charged situation, Spike couldn’t help smirking at that. “Unusual, huh?”

Angel grinned slightly back. “Yeah. Let’s just say, not in the way you would normally think about someone you’re meant to hate.”

Spike allowed himself a tense chuckle. Angel stroked his cheek with his thumb, eyes soft.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about coming here and… kissing you… well, like I just did,” he went on. “And when I saw you, I was even more sure. I don’t want anything else.”

Spike’s throat felt dry. He had no idea what to say.

“You don’t need to decide now,” Angel said. “I know it’s a huge thing and I sprung it on you out of nowhere. I just… had to try.”

Spike nodded. He definitely seemed to need to think about it, and that was fine – Angel was prepared to give him however long he needed. He had totally dropped this on Spike, turning up out of the blue with all these declarations. And given the younger vampire’s previous feelings for him, it was even more complicated than he had thought.

For a long few moments, Spike stood there, deep in thought. Angel waited patiently.

Finally, he lifted his head. His eyebrows were creased with confliction and worry and fear.

“Okay,” he said anxiously.

Angel looked hard at him.

“Okay?”

Spike nodded. “We can… give it a try.”

An uncharacteristic smile burst onto Angel’s face.

“Really?”

Seeing that, Spike allowed himself to smile back. “Yeah.”

Looking utterly over the moon, Angel stepped closer to him again. This time, Spike had no objections. Slowly, so Spike could change his mind if he wanted, Angel put one hand on his waist, while he moved the other to his face. When Spike didn’t stop him, Angel smiled, stroking his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him. He could feel Spike trembling slightly, but the younger vampire soon put his own hands on Angel’s back. Encouraged by that, Angel slid his other arm properly around Spike’s waist, pulling his body against his and kissing him deeper. Spike’s arms tightened around his back.

After a few long, wondrous minutes, they pulled apart. Angel smiled affectionately at the younger vampire, stroking the soft skin of his cheek. Spike smiled back, looking slightly embarrassed.

Then he jabbed a finger at Angel.

“If this is a trick, I will stake you – I mean it,” he said seriously.

Angel laughed softly. “Noted.”

They stood a little awkwardly in each other’s arms for a moment.

“How is this… going to work?” Spike asked. “You’re still in LA, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Angel said. “Well… I was thinking… maybe you could come back with me.”

Spike raised his eyebrows. “To LA?”

Angel nodded. “Not right away, if you don’t want. Once we’ve… sorted things out. But… yeah.” He hoped he didn’t sound insanely forward. “What, uh… what do you think?”

“Like… like, live with you? Be your kept boy or something?” asked Spike.

“In a manner of speaking,” confirmed Angel, an amused grin developing on his face. “I live in the abandoned hotel where we work, so you can have any room you want… I just thought it would be a bit hard to do this if I have to come all the way to Sunnydale every time I want to see you.”

“Would all your little friends know about it?”

“I thought it’d be better to keep it a secret – at least at the beginning,” Angel said. “I’m the only one who lives at the hotel – all the others have their own homes. So you’d just have to stay upstairs while they’re there, but as soon as they go, we can do whatever we want.”

Spike nodded slowly. “Right… Well… I guess that’d be okay.”

Angel looked at him with hope in his eyes. “You’ll come to LA?”

“I mean, not, you know, right now,” Spike said quickly, and Angel nodded understandingly. “I still want some time to sort stuff out, but after that… sure. Sounds like fun.”

Spike smiled a little nervously at him, and Angel grinned back.

“That’s great!”

Without another word, Angel leaned in and pressed his lips back to Spike’s. This time, the younger vampire responded immediately. His arms wrapped around Angel as Angel’s hand started running through his hair.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Spike murmured millimetres from his lips.

Angel smiled, stroking the back of his neck. “Me neither. I didn’t really stop to think about it, to be honest. If I had I probably would have found a better way than just showing up and kissing you… I just… couldn’t resist.”

Spike allowed himself to smile. He still didn’t entirely trust this, and he was almost certainly going to regret it when it turned out to be some kind of trick… but he was always a bit of a sucker when it came to Angel. And if it wasn’t a trick… he might just get everything he’d ever wanted.

“I’m sorry,” Angel said. Spike frowned, not sure why he was apologising. “For everything… I treated you so badly. I just hope I can make up for it now.”

He kissed Spike again, more gently, his fingers in his hair. Spike felt himself shaking slightly, his chest aching as he kissed back. He pressed his body against his grandsire’s, and Angel’s other arm wrapped tighter around his waist.

Their kiss gradually got more passionate. Angel’s hands were both on his back now, stroking up and down and pressing their bodies together. Spike had his arms around Angel’s neck, and Angel pressed him back into the wall again. Spike started to feel impossibly warm, as the stolen blood in his veins raced to one area in particular. And he could feel that Angel was having a similar problem.

He pulled back a little and gave Angel a suggestive look.

“Want my body now?” he whispered huskily.

“Yes, please,” replied Angel.

Grinning at each other, Spike grabbed Angel’s hand and led him over to the entrance to the lower level of the crypt, where he housed his bed. As soon as they had climbed down, the kissing resumed.

As their lips moved together, Angel pulled Spike’s shirt off, and Spike returned the favour. Soon, the trousers and underwear joined them on the floor, and the two vampires were on top of each other in the bed, kissing ardently. Spike was on top, his legs either side of Angel’s hips. Angel had half a mind to roll Spike onto his back, regain his dominance, but he decided against it. It would be just as good, either way. If Spike wanted it like this, they’d do it like this.

Minutes later, Spike sat up a bit. He put two fingers in his mouth, then reached back to rub the spit around his entrance. Just watching made Angel harder and he swallowed excitedly.

Seeing the look on his face, Spike smirked and asked, “What?”

“Just… wasn’t sure which way we were going,” Angel said. He grinned. “Not that I’m complaining. Definitely not.”

Spike grinned back, but he looked a little embarrassed as he shrugged.

“Just thought we’d, you know, revisit the old days,” he said casually. “With a bit of a twist.”

Angel chuckled. “Fine by me.”

As Spike carried on preparing, Angel watched hungrily.

“Can I, uh, help?” he asked.

Spike looked at him, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

“Go for it,” he said, smirking.

He shuffled forward a bit on Angel’s torso so that he could reach better. Then he leaned down, spreading his cheeks even more. Angel felt his insides clenching tight with lust, his mouth half open.

Getting ahold of himself slightly, he coated his first two fingers with saliva, and grabbed onto Spike’s hip with the other hand as he went searching for his entrance.

When he found it, Angel watched the flicker of arousal cross Spike’s expression. Deliberately slowly, he began to rub the saliva on his finger around the hole, before starting to push inside. He kept his eyes trained on Spike’s face as he did, wanting to see his every reaction.

Spike gasped a little when his finger breeched the first ring of muscle, making Angel smirk. He was really tight, his inner walls clamping down on Angel’s finger, but Angel kept pushing forward, though keeping watch on Spike’s face for any signs of pain. But so far all he could see was pleasure.

Once his finger was in, he moved it around, forcing Spike’s muscles to loosen up. And once they had, he started to add his second finger. At this, he could see Spike stifle a wince, and abruptly stopped.

“You okay?” he asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Spike. He cocked his head at Angel, looking amused. “You’ve done much worse than this to me, Angelus.”

Angel smiled sheepishly.

He kept going, until both his fingers were inside Spike’s hole and moving slowly back and forth, and he was panting, his cock sticking right out towards Angel and leaking at the tip.

When he felt Spike was suitably prepared, he slid his fingers back out. Spike leant down and kissed Angel – brief but intense. Then, after flashing his grandsire an impish grin, he reached his hand back again. It found Angel’s cock, and he held it steady as he shuffled back, locating his hole and then pressing the head against it. Angel inhaled at the feeling. Gingerly, Spike began easing the shaft into his tight hole. It was pretty painful, despite the attempt at lubrication, but he didn’t mind. Of all the pain Angel could be causing him, this was by far his best choice.

Feeling himself entering Spike, feeling those ridiculously tight muscles contracting around him… Angel couldn’t hold in a soft moan at the pleasure, breathing hard. Had it always felt this good? His cock was throbbing inside Spike, and it only got more intense when the younger man started to lift himself up, letting Angel’s cock slide out of him, before pushing back in.

His hands stroked Spike’s thighs as they moved together. He could hear Spike breathing hard with exertion, occasionally making a soft noise of pleasure, or pain. But when he looked at his face, Angel could see the happiness there – how much he was enjoying this, even when it hurt. That made him smile.

His hips started to rock in time with Spike’s movements, allowing him even fuller, deeper access. After a little while, Spike bent down to kiss him, while still moving up and down on his cock. Angel wrapped his arms around his back and kissed him with ardour.

He couldn’t believe Spike had loved him back in the day. Now, hopefully, he could find that love again, given time. That thought made his heart sing.

The next morning, Angel woke feeling more at peace than he had in years. He hadn’t realised how much he missed being so close with another person until last night. Particularly Spike.

The younger vampire was lying on his side next to him, still asleep. Smiling affectionately, he rolled over and planted a gentle kiss on Spike’s shoulder, spooning up against him.

Shortly, Spike sighed happily, though his eyes remained closed.

“Morning,” said Angel, smiling. Then he frowned a little, realising he actually had no idea what the time was. “Maybe…?”

Spike smiled and reached over to the side of the bed, where he had small clock. Opening his eyes briefly, he read the time: 9:33 AM.

“Yeah, it’s morning,” he said, blindly putting the clock back.

Angel stroked his hand through the younger man’s bleached-blonde hair, closing his eyes again. “God, this is just… perfect. I can’t wait until we’re doing this every night.”

Spike stroked his arm where it lay over him. “Me neither.”

Then, they heard footsteps. Angel looked around, his arms tightening protectively around Spike’s slighter body. But the footsteps belonged to someone he knew.

Angel swallowed hard.

“Buffy?” he said meekly, hoping his eyes were deceiving him.

At that name, Spike rolled over, wincing when he saw that it really was the Slayer. She was standing across the cavern, rooted to the spot with shock and confusion, not to mention a fair bit of jealousy. Her ex-boyfriend and her current lover were in bed together. No doubt she was wondering what kind of crazyland had she woken up in.

“Angel?” Buffy stared at them both, her eyes wide and her brow creased in a frown. “Spike? What… what is this?”

Neither of them answered at first. Then Spike got up the guts to speak.

“Buffy… I’m sorry. But it’s… it’s always been him,” he said apologetically. “I mean, I do love you, but…”

Angel gave her an awkward half-smile. “I… I’m sorry too…” he said. “I didn’t accept it until recently, but… there’s always been something between us.”

Buffy didn’t know what to say. Spike and Angel didn’t blame her. It’s not every day you find out your ex and your lover have got the hots for each other. Especially when they are both burly male vampires.

“I think it’ll be better this way, anyway,” Spike said quietly. “You never loved me, Buffy. Never will, I’d wager.”

She looked down, but Spike could tell she knew he was right.

“Well…” she said slowly, unsure how to feel. “If this is what you two want… that’s really all there is to it. Plus, you’re… you’re probably right. I think I’m just… using you.”

Spike smiled a little sadly. Meanwhile, Angel was frowning.

“Hang on… Do you two have some kind of thing?”

They both looked at him. Spike looked a little embarrassed.

“Kinda… yeah,” he admitted. “Guess I should’ve told you that before we shagged, huh…”

“Uh, yeah,” said Angel, eyes a little wide.

Spike winced.

“I… kinda had other things on my mind,” he said slowly. “But it wasn’t anything… real. Just sex.”

Angel looked at Buffy, who looked resigned.

“He’s right,” she confirmed regretfully. “I was just… needy, and he was… there… Sorry,” she added to Spike, guiltily.

He shrugged. After a long, awkward moment, he looked back up at her.

“Angel’s, um… asked me to go back to LA with him.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Oh.”

She looked at Angel for confirmation, and he nodded awkwardly.

“Not right away,” he said. “But it’s a long way to come to see him…”

“I’ve… well, I’ve said I’ll go, when we’re ready,” Spike told Buffy. He gave her a slightly sad smile. “It’ll be better on you, without me here, anyway. You can just… get on with your life. You’ll find someone else, in the end, anyway – someone you can actually love. That’s not me.”

Buffy managed a small smile. “Yeah… I guess. It wasn’t the healthiest thing we were doing.”

“Not so much.”

Another uncomfortable silence. But eventually, Buffy looked at them both.

“Well… I guess that’s it,” she said. “I… really hope you’re happy together.”

They looked at each other, then smiled awkwardly back at her.

“Thank you,” Angel said.

With that, and a final smile, Buffy headed back up the ladder. The two vampires watched her go, feeling the guilt building up inside. But for Spike, that didn’t last very long. The concept of being with Angel was just too exciting. And he hadn’t left; he was still here… so it hadn’t been a dream, and it wasn’t looking like a trick…

“Not to seem insensitive, but… wanna shag again?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

Angel smirked. “Yeah, that’s not insensitive at all.”

“I can’t help it, okay! You… Me… Us… Anything else just doesn’t seem important right now.”

“I know what you mean,” admitted Angel. He wrapped his arm around Spike’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his neck. “I wish I’d realised before how good we’d be together. We could’ve been at this for years. Or centuries.”

Spike smiled, stroking his hand down Angel’s arm.

“Well, I’ve been waiting centuries,” he murmured.

Angel squeezed him tighter. “Sorry I made you wait so long.”

“You’ll make it up to me.”

“Yeah I will.”

Angel rolled Spike onto his back, leaned down and kissed him, for a few long moments. Spike reached up to stroke his face.

When Angel pulled back, he gave Spike a lopsided smile.

“So you were sleeping with Buffy, huh?”

He grimaced. “Sorry.”

But Angel just laughed softly. “What a convoluted mess.”

Realising what he meant, Spike joined in with the laughter. He, Angel and Buffy had all been with each other at some point now. Talk about a love triangle.

“Hopefully this one will stick a little more,” Spike said softly.

Angel smiled fondly at him. “I think it will.”

“As long as you’re not just gonna dump me when you find someone better,” Spike added.

Angel shook his head, smiling at the absurdity of that concept.

“Never,” he said fervidly, stroking his chest. “You’re all I’ll ever want. And now I finally have you… why would I want anything else?”

“You’ve always had me, Angel,” muttered Spike. “Everything I am is yours.”

Angel said nothing; the warmth in the expression on his face said it all. Spike smiled back, and he pulled Angel down into his arms, burying his face in his neck. He couldn’t wait to carry on. To be with Angel in every possible way. To go to LA, when they were ready, and be with him there. So many years he’d waited for Angel to return his feelings – and now that he did, it was even better than he could’ve imagined.

“So… shag again?”

Angel laughed.

“I’m game.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to edit/write the rest of the ideas for this but eventually ^^;


End file.
